Fatandira
For generations, Arabyan nomads have roamed the Borderlands, even as far back as the Nehekharan Empire. From these people comes the second prince, Fatandira. Born from a family of peddlers and entertainers, she and her twin brother Parandir travelled with their parents in their youth, travelling back and forth across the Borderlands in the wagon community of their extended family. They would stop in each town, set up camp, perform, earn a few coins, buy supplies, and then move on before the townspeople inevitably got suspicious. Fatandira struggled to learn the trade of her mother but lacked the grace necessary to be a dancer and the subtlety to be a soothsayer. Her parents eventually gave up and set her to tending the horses and livestock instead—which is likely the only reason she survived. Everything changed after some nameless village began to accuse her family of stealing. It had happened before, and she and her family knew it would happen again. It merely indicated it was time to move on. As her family made ready to leave, Fatandira saw to the horses, placing them back in their leads on the wagon, but from out of nowhere, the villagers attacked. They overwhelmed her family, despite a brave attempt to fight back. Fatandira had the presence of mind to leap onto one of the horses and flee past the crazed villagers, though not before receiving grievous injuries of her own. She rode until she collapsed from blood loss, fatigue, and grief. Two days later, a relative found her raving in the desert. Word of the attack had spread, and it was learned that the villagers tortured Fatandira’s mother and brother, forcing them to confess to witchcraft and burning them at the stake for it. Fatandira swore vengeance, and when she was able, she left in search of a mentor who would train her. It took months, but eventually she found a man who would do so. For the next three years, she worked tirelessly. When she was ready, she left and made for the village that ruined her life. She stalked between the buildings in the dead of night, moving silently from house to house. When the sun came up, only corpses remained, for she had been so quiet, no one had had the chance to raise an alarm. Vengeance taken, she was empty, without purpose. She had not enjoyed killing, though she did not regret it either. Her old life was ashes; she could never return. But she did not wish to become a warrior either, despite her great skill. After much thought, she decided it was her duty, her destiny, to lift people out of ignorance, to prevent them from becoming as paranoid and vicious as the villagers who killed her family. To do that, she would have to rule them. In the year that followed, Fatandira served as a soldier and mercenary, always watching, always searching for soldiers with good sense and talent. Those who met her standards, she would invite to join her. What began as a trickle, became a flood, and she eventually amassed a small army of loyal and dangerous warriors. To complete her mission, she set out to conquer a land. She selected a territory along the Worlds Edge Mountains, figuring at least there she could only be attacked on three sides. She settled on a space between the arms of the Howling River, a patch of land that led directly up to Mad Dog Pass. It was a desirable spot, partially protected by rivers and mountain and with a valuable trade route. She led her men on raids against each of the villages, conquering each one in turn until finally all had surrendered. She named herself prince and has ruled ever since. Though many have tried to crush her petty principality, her grit and determination with the swords of her followers have repulsed every attempt. Fatandira sees herself as an enlightened monarch. Though she carved out her lands with blood and fire, she seeks to create a land free of the bigotry and hate that imprisons the minds of the Borderlanders. She has little ambition about extending her territory, for now at least, and seems content to hold what she has taken. Fatandira is a canny woman with a keen eye and an iron will. She can be coy and subtle if required, but she prefers directness. She does not approve of lying, cheating, stealing, or any of the other faults often assumed of her people. She has no compunctions against fighting for control but also accept treaties and other agreements. If someone breaks an oath with her once, however, she will never trust that person again. She gets very angry when someone talks down to her, especially one of her fellow princes. Deep down, Fatandira longs for love, and she is susceptible to flattery, particularly from handsome men. Fatandira is a short, thick woman with dusky skin, dark hair, large eyes, and a strong, handsome but masculine face. She is very fit and has not an ounce of fat on her, which only further diminishes any curves she might otherwise possess. Fatandira wears plain, serviceable clothing and favours trousers over dresses. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 14 ** : pg. 15 Category:F Category:Arabian Characters Category:Border Princes Characters